Explosión
by Lyeta
Summary: A Root y Shaw no les queda otra que convivir juntas para escapar de sus enemigos mientras los combaten. ¿Provocará esta convivencia que se odien o que se acerquen aun más?
1. Chapter 1

La explosión se escuchó a más de cinco manzanas de distancia.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Podrías habernos matado!- replicó Shaw sacudiéndose los restos que le habían caído.

-Jamás te haría daño, Sam. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?- le respondió Root mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado.

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa…

Las dos mujeres se alejaron del escenario de la explosión rápidamente. Un coche negro las esperaba al otro lado de la esquina.

-Señorita Groves, ¿era necesario causar tantos daños en el edificio?- preguntó Harold a la vez que se subían en el coche.

-Gracias por venir a recogernos, hubiese sido una lata tener que coger el metro a estas horas- bromeó Root.

Shaw se sentó a su lado e hizo una mueca de dolor. El gesto de Root se torció.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Estoy bien.

-Déjame ver- insistió Root.

Root le apartó la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba Shaw y pudo ver una mancha de sangre.

-¡Harold! ¡Tenemos que ver a un médico! Shaw está herida.

-Que no es nada- farfulló Shaw sin poder acabar bien la frase por el dolor.

-No se preocupe, tengo todos los elementos quirúrgicos necesarios. Llamaré a un amigo que nos puede ayudar.

-No llame a nadie. Lo haré yo misma- sentenció Shaw- pero es vital que lleguemos ya, de otro modo me temo que me desmayaré.

Root posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harold.

-Por favor, acelera.

Shaw se descubrió la herida. Tenía una bala incrustada en un costado. Suspiró.

-Esto tiene mala pinta- susurró – Pásame la botella de vodka- ordenó a Harold.

-Sí, le vendrá bien para limpiar la heri…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Shaw abrió la tapa y bebió un buen trago antes de arrojar la botella al suelo.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora sí, pásame el bisturí.

Root miraba desde el quicio de la puerta como Shaw se hacía una mayor incisión y luego, con unas pinzas se sacaba un trozo de bala.

-Root, ven aquí- apremió Shaw.

-Dime- dijo acercándose.

-¿Ves esto?

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Es una aguja. Quiero que cojas aquel hilo de allí y me cosas.

-¿Pero…?

-No hay tiempo. Hazlo por mí- dijo antes de desmayarse sobre la camilla.

Root miró a Harold.

-Eso debe hacerlo usted. Es en usted en quien confió y no en mí, señorita Groves.

Root sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. No sabía muy bien si porque tenía aquella enorme aguja entre las manos o porque Shaw, consciente o no, la había elegido a ella.

Despacio introdujo la aguja en la piel y lo mejor que pudo le cosió la herida. Luego la dejó descansar.

Shaw no despertó hasta pasadas unas once horas después. Lo hizo temblando. Root se levantó del sofá donde había estado velando su sueño y le acercó otra manta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Shaw sin abrir demasiado los ojos.

Root sonrió.

-Veo que vuelves a ser tú misma. Me alegro.

Le acercó un vaso de agua y se volvió al sofá. Harold entró en ese momento.

-Malas noticias. ¡Oh, vaya!- dijo percatándose de que Shaw había despertado- Me alegro que haya salido de su letargo, señorita Shaw.

-¿Malas noticias?- inquirió Root.

-Sí. Parece ser que nuestros enemigos tienen ganas de venganza después del alboroto causado en su edificio- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Root- Debemos dejar nuestra guarida por unos días, semanas quizás, y separarnos.

Root miró a Sameen preocupada.

-No la dejaré sola…

-Ni de coña voy a estar contigo otro día más- replicó Shaw desde la camilla.

-Entiendo su preocupación señorita Groves, pero entienda que tendremos más posibilidades si nos separamos.

-Te olvidas de que tengo a la máquina a mí favor, querido Harry. Déjame cuidarla, prometo devolverla de una pieza, si se deja…-susurró.

-Está bien. No me queda otro remedio que confiar en usted. Hasta el momento nos ha sido de gran utilidad. Por favor, permita que mi vehículo las lleve a donde haga falta.

-No será necesario, ¿verdad Shaw?

Shaw lanzó un gruñido desde donde estaba.

-Tomaremos un taxi.

Harold salió de la sala y Shaw comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Root abrochándole un botón de la camisa.

-No.

-Está bien, pero date prisa- dijo Root dejándola tranquila.

Tomaron un taxi que conducía a toda prisa por la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al Upper East Side paró y Root le dio un billete.

-Venga vamos- dijo casi arrastrando a su compañera hasta un portal.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tanto dinero como para tener un apartamento aquí?

-Calla.

El portero las miró de arriba abajo.

-Somos amigas de los Wilson- sonrió.

-Las acompaño.

-Como quiera- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar Root sacó una llave, la introdujo y abrió la puerta.

El portero resopló y las dejó entrar. Después de todo los Wilson siempre traían compañías algo raras.

Cuando entraron en el piso Shaw no supo si soñaba o era una pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entraron en el piso Shaw no supo si soñaba o era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

Root se encogió de hombros.

-Era el único apartamento donde poder colarnos sin llamar demasiado la atención.

En la pared de enfrente un montón de artilugios de sadomasoquismo colgaban. También desde el techo.

-Según me ha contado la máquina, tenemos un par de días hasta que lleguen los dueños, luego tendremos que conseguirnos otro lugar.

-Joder, espero que sea pronto.

-Relájate querida, al menos las vistas son excelentes desde aquí- dijo observando el Central Park.

Shaw hizo por acomodarse en el sillón.

-Creo que estarás más cómoda en la cama.

-¿Estás loca? ¡No pienso ni tocarla con un palo!

-Pues tenemos un problema, porque yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de tumbarme en ella.

Shaw finalmente se sentó y Root encendió el ordenador que estaba encima de una de las mesas del hall.

-Intentaré averiguar, mientras tanto, que se traen entre manos nuestros adversarios.

Shaw se quedó dormida casi al instante. Root estuvo un par de horas más trabajando hasta que le pareció oportuno ir a comprar algo de comer.

Abrió uno de los cajones y revolvió en busca de algunos billetes y monedas sueltas. Luego se fue del piso.

Cuando regresó con algunas bolsas de comida, y abrió la puerta, Shaw la esperaba apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza.

-Creo que esta no es forma de recibirme justo después de haberte cosido la herida.

Shaw puso el seguro al arma y la bajó.

-Pensaba que te habías ido y me habías dejado aquí.

Root frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que jamás te voy a dejar sola si me necesitas, Sameen?

Shaw se dio media vuelta, justo a tiempo para evitar que Root viera la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara.

-Está bien, pero no me molestes demasiado. Aún me duele esto-dijo con su habitual malhumor para despistar a su amiga.

Root sacó de la bolsa algo para comer y lo puso en el sillón.

-Será mejor que te recuperes rápido.

-¿Comida china? No está mal.

-Para ti comida china, para mí de Oriente Medio.

-Sabes que soy americana, ¿verdad? Que mi madre fuese de allí no significa que yo lo sea y menos que yo sea "tu" comida…

-Shhh- mandó a callar con un dedo sobre los labios de Shameen- Te pones tan mona cuando piensas que todo el rato me estoy refiriendo a ti- dijo Root apartándose y sacando un pedido de un restaurante Libanés.

Shaw bajó la mirada y se puso a comer sin decir ni una palabra más.

Dos días pasaron en aquel piso. Shaw se encontraba mejor, aunque la herida aún estaba fresca. Root se entretenía en intentar colarse en algunos servidores que le dieran pistas para superar con éxito su misión.

-¿Has oído eso?- preguntó Shaw levantándose de un salto del sofá.

-¿El qué?

-¡Eso!

Root también se levantó de la silla del ordenador al escuchar ruidos en la puerta.

-Dame una pistola- dijo Root.

-Ni de coña.

-Pues entonces dame dos.

-¿Te callarás si te las doy?

Root apretó los labios en señal de que se estaría calladita.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a un hombre armado con una pistola semiautomática. Root avanzó hacia él disparando varias veces hasta que el malhechor cayó al suelo.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil- dijo Root con sorna dándose la vuelta para mostrar su cara de victoria a su compañera.

-¡Agáchate!- exclamó Shaw.

Root se tiró al suelo. Una bala procedente de la pistola de Shaw pasó rozando por su cabeza y se incrustó en el pecho de un segundo hombre que intentaba disparar contra ellas.

-Esa ha estado cerca. Suerte que te tengo a ti para protegerme- sonrió Root sin inmutarse.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.

-¿Sin probar esos juguetes tan sugerentes?- dijo con sorna Root señalando los objetos sexuales de la pared.

-Esos juguetes son una mierda, si quieres sentir dolor y placer a la vez no hay nada mejor que una buena pelea- sentenció Shaw con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que lo único que te gusta en la vida son las peleas y los disparos…

-Es que es lo único que me interesa.

-Entonces deberé hacer algo para empezar una pelea entre nosotras, ¿no crees? Anda, recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

Salieron del piso a todo correr, justo cuando el portero subía para ver qué había sido aquel escándalo. Tomaron de nuevo un taxi.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Hola de nuevo- saludó Root.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no nos hemos separado!

-No te saludo a ti. La saludo a Ella.

-¿La máquina? ¿Qué te está diciendo?

-Nuestra próxima casa.

El taxista condujo durante más de una hora.

-¿Aquí?- se sorprendió Shaw.

-Sameen, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a obedecer sin cuestionar a la máquina?

Las dos mujeres se bajaron del vehículo y Root se dirigió a una casa en una urbanización de clase media.

-¿Crees que tendrán jacuzzi en el baño?- preguntó Root contenta.

Shaw suspiró y la siguió sin decir nada.

-Esta vez sí que me quedaré en la cama de matrimonio- dijo Shaw viendo aquél lugar, limpio y espacioso.

-Está bien. Compartiremos la cama. No pienso quedarme en la habitación de los niños.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras- replicó Shaw con la extraña sensación de querer que Root la acompañara.

-Está bien. Me quedaré en el sillón. Parece cómodo.

Shaw sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-No hay quien te entienda. Me voy a descansar, todavía no estoy del todo bien.

Root se le acercó y le destapó la herida.

-Vamos, seguro que en el baño encontramos algo con lo que curarte y cambiarte el esparadrapo.

Root abrió el botiquín y encontró algunas cosas para ponerle un nuevo vendaje. Shaw se dejó hacer, pues su compañera la estaba tratando con tanto cuidado que no supo poner ninguna pega.

-Bueno, esto ya está.

Shaw se quedó unos segundos más de lo que hubiera sido apropiado observándola.

-Oh, Sameen, ¿no te estarás ablandando? Sabes que a mí me gustas cuando eres dura.

-Deja de molestarme- contestó Shaw cambiando la expresión de su cara a una mucho más seria –Me voy a dormir, si ves algo raro me avisas enseguida.

-A sus órdenes.

Root puso una sonrisa boba y vio como su amiga desaparecía tras el quicio de la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Root puso una sonrisa boba y vio como su amiga desaparecía tras el quicio de la puerta.

Las horas pasaban aburridas para Root, que no encontraba nada que hacer en aquella casa, aparte de mordisquear sin ganas unas galletas saladas que había en la cocina.

Fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su compañera. Estaba dormida.

-En estos momentos podría matarte o besarte- susurró Root para sí conteniendo las ganas de ir hasta la cama.

Momentos después, cuando abandonó de nuevo la habitación, Shaw abrió los ojos. Lo había oído todo. "Yo también podría hacerlo, Root, yo también podría" pensó.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- dijo Root horas después al ver a Shaw aparecer en la sala -¿Te apetece ver la tele conmigo?

-¿La tele? No te hacía siendo tan familiar.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Shaw se sentó a su lado y vieron un programa de preguntas y respuestas.

-Así que esto es lo que hace la gente normal, ¿eh?- dijo Shaw.

-Eso parece.

-Pues es aburrido de cojones. ¿Quieres venir a tomarte unas cervezas a algún garito?

-¡Por favor!- respondió Root aliviada- Aunque no creo que debas beber en tu estado- señaló a la herida.

-¿Esto? ¡Esto no es nada! Una vez en Armenia, en una misión, me metieron un tiro en el hombro y a las 24 horas estaba bebiendo vodka con los colegas. ¡No hay mejor cura que unas buenas birras, créeme!

Las chicas salieron de la casa.

-Mierda, no tenemos coche…

-¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema? Espérame aquí- dijo Root.

Al momento el garaje de la casa se abrió y salió conduciendo un monovolumen familiar. Shaw se partió de risa.

-Ya sólo te faltan los niños y un marido barrigón.

-No podría soportarlo, prefiero a alguien con mala leche y que aún no sabe que está colado por mí.

Shaw no dijo nada, se subió al coche, se frotó las manos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera en marcha.

Pararon en un garito de mala muerte recomendado, obviamente, por Shaw.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí? Diría por el aspecto que no ha pasado las últimas 20 inspecciones de sanidad…

-Te juro que es el mejor lugar de Nueva York para emborracharse.

Al entrar, un par de decenas de ojos se clavaron en ellas. Shaw parecía como pez en el agua. Fue directamente a la barra y pidió dos cervezas con vodka. Root la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Shaw bebía sin parar y sin hablar demasiado. Root se aburría.

En ese momento, un hombre joven se acercó a ellas.

-¡Ey, ponle dos copas a las señoritas!

-No, gracias- respondió Root.

-Para mí sí- dijo Shaw.

-Sabía que tú eras la que merecía la pena de las dos- contestó el hombre mirando con desprecio a Root.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó.

-Guapa, nunca te había visto por aquí…

-Será que nunca te habías puesto las gafas, he venido varias veces.

-Vaya, chica dura, me gusta.

-¿Empieza el show?- dijo irónica Root.

-¿Por qué no te relajas y te sientas por allí?- dijo Shaw a Root para que dejara de agobiarla con comentarios como aquel.

-Como quieras- suspiró Root y se fue hasta el rincón más lejano, eso sí, sin perder de vista a su amiga.

Desde su rincón veía a Shaw reírse con aquel tipo, beber, y coquetear con él. Estaba totalmente celosa de aquella escena.

Después de un rato más que considerable se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba Shaw y la cogió del hombro apartándola unos centímetros de aquel tipo.

-Mira, si quieres quedarte con este elemento me parece bien, pero yo me vuelvo a la casa. ¿Sabes cómo volver?

Shaw sacudió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-Pues muy bien.

Root salió del bar y se dirigió al coche con el corazón encogido. Entró, se miró en el espejo y se obligó a poner una expresión neutra en su cara. Bajo ningún concepto quería sentirse de la forma en que se estaba sintiendo. Una cosa era tontear descaradamente con Shaw y otra bien distinta era sentirse como se estaba sintiendo.

-No puedes enamorarte, Root. Sólo puedes seguir a la máquina…

Tardó aún unos segundos en recomponerse y encender el motor del vehículo.


	4. Chapter 4

Tardó aún unos segundos en recomponerse y encender el motor del vehículo.

Salió del aparcamiento y cuando se iba vio por el retrovisor una figura conocida que estaba agitando los brazos. Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¡¿Shaw!?

-¡Para!

Root paró y Shaw se acercó hasta el coche.

-Pensándolo mejor. No tengo ganas de quedarme.

-¿Y ese cambio de repente?

-No sé, estoy demasiado borracha para pensar, supongo que por eso estoy aquí contigo y no con aquel tipo.

Root sonrió.

-Supongo que esto es lo más parecido a una declaración que voy a obtener jamás, ¿verdad?- susurró.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, entra, estás borracha.

Al llegar a aquella casa Shaw se dirigió al sillón, pero antes de que se lanzara, Root la cogió y la arrastró hasta la cama.

-Será mejor que duermas aquí. No se te vaya a abrir la herida.

No tardó ni dos segundos en dormirse.

Root apagó la luz y se durmió en el sofá.

Al día siguiente Shaw se levantó como si tal cosa. No tenía resaca ni mala cara. Despertó a Root de un manotazo.

-Levanta, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Que tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Joder, ¿tu máquina no te habla o qué?

Root apartó la mirada.

-Me habla cuando tiene que hablarme…

-Pues esta vez no te ha dicho que tenemos a los dueños de la casa entrando por el porche.

De un salto Root se puso de pie.

-Sígueme.

Shameen se adelantó y comprobó que no hubiese nadie en la parte de atrás de la casa. Con un gesto hizo que su amiga la siguiera y se escabulleron sin que los dueños las vieran.

Caminaron un par de minutos entre las calles de aquel vecindario que parecía no acabarse nunca.

-Mira Root…

-¿Sí?

-Lo que hice y dije anoche…

-Sí, lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada, estabas borracha.

No dijeron ni una palabra más hasta llegar a una parada de autobús.

-Shaw…

-¿Sí?

-La máquina me ha hablado- mintió Root.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Quiere que nos separemos.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Ajá. Me temo que nuestra aventura juntas ha acabado aquí. Toma el primer autobús que venga. Yo tomaré otro.

Shaw frunció el ceño pero obedeció órdenes.

-Nos veremos pronto…

Root la vio partir y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de ello. Sacó de su bolsillo un pinganillo y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Me escucha?- dijo una voz metálica al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí…

-Uno, siete, dos, cuatro, uno, ocho, tres, uno. Está en peligro de muerte.

Root sintió un pinchazo en su estómago al entender la cifra de números. "La he jodido. Es el número de Shaw".

-Ayúdame a llegar hasta ella, por favor.

-Objetivo perdido. Manténgase a la espera para seguir instrucciones.

-¡No es posible que la hayas perdido!- gritó Root.

Una señora que pasaba por allí la miró asustada. Root esperó a que la máquina le volviera a hablar pero no lo hizo en todo el día. Cuando empezaba a notar los huesos entumecidos se levantó de la parada de autobús y caminó sin sentido por las calles. Al final llegó a un motel en una carretera bastante a las afueras del barrio y pidió una habitación para ella.

No podía pegar ojo. No era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho la máquina. Pero, ¿dónde buscarla? Era inútil. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido la maldita idea de dejarla marchar?

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Bajó a la recepción y preguntó si había algún ordenador que pudiera usar. El recepcionista, un hombre extraño y mal aseado, señaló un ordenador con internet a monedas.

"Me servirá".

Sacó de su bolsillo algunos dólares y ladeó un poco la pantalla hasta asegurarse de que el recepcionista no veía lo que hacía.

Se coló en la infranet y rastreó los últimos lugares donde sabía que Harold había estado conectado.

Encontrarlo iba a ser tan difícil como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero lo iba a intentar con todas sus ganas.

Root miró el montoncito de monedas que había agrupado al lado del ordenador. Luego miró al recepcionista y trucó el contador para no tener que gastar ni una moneda más.

Habían pasado más de tres horas, había dejado cientos de mensajes cifrados para ver si Harold había tenido la misma idea que ella. Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida una pantalla se abrió ante sus ojos.

-Señorita Groves, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Estoy en el 320 de Union Road, por favor, venga a buscarme. Shaw está en peligro.

La pantalla se difuminó y Root salió de la recepción.


	5. Chapter 5

La pantalla se difuminó y Root salió de la recepción.

A la media hora un coche negro brillante llegó a por ella. Root abandonó el asqueroso motel y se acercó al vehículo abriendo la puerta.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero no sé si esta vez me alegro tanto de verla. Hubiera preferido que estuviera acompañada, señorita Groves.

-Lo sé, ha sido un error. Ahora no sé dónde está. Jamás podría perdonarme que le pasara…-Root paró en seco, estaba hablando demasiado.

Harold esbozó una media sonrisa.

-La encontraremos- añadió mientras arrancaba y salían de allí.

-John, reúnete conmigo y la Señorita Groves en quince minutos ya sabes dónde- dijo hablando a un pinganillo.

Harold conducía rápido por las calles. La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad.

Entraron en un garaje semi abandonado, alejado de otro edificios. John ya estaba allí cuando ellos entraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nada más verlos- ¿Dónde está Shaw?

Root bajó la mirada.

-La hemos perdido de vista…La máquina me ha dicho que está en peligro de muerte, me ha dado su número, eso es todo.

John miró con preocupación a Harold.

-No quiero perder a nadie más. La encontraremos antes de que le pase nada.

-Vamos. Subamos al coche. Registraremos su apartamento. Quizá allí encontremos alguna pista de a dónde se ha dirigido.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Root sacó un juego de llaves y abrió tranquilamente. Los otros dos la miraron reprochándole aquello.

-¿Qué? Guardo copias de todas vuestras casas, por si acaso. ¡Ah!, no os molestéis en cambiar las cerraduras, acabaría haciéndome con un juego nuevo...Es por seguridad.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, ya conocían a Root.

Tal y como imaginaban allí no había nadie. Buscaron alguna pista pero era inútil. Todo lo que había era una cama deshecha, una nevera vacía y varios armarios llenos de armas.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Jhon- no encontraremos nada.

-¿Me escucha?- preguntó la voz metálica de la máquina a través del pinganillo de Root.

-¡Silencio!- gritó tratando de oír las instrucciones exactas que le daba.

-Objetivo última vez visto en Adelane Street. Dirección suroeste.

-¡Va hacia el suroeste por Adelane! - repitió Root para que sus compañeros supieran lo que le había dicho la máquina.

-¿No está por allí el edificio abandonado del puerto?

-Exacto, fue allí donde la última vez vimos que transportaban las piezas para Samaritano. Aquella zona es un bastión de nuestros enemigos.

-¡Shameen está intentando hacer la guerra por su cuenta! Vamos tras ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde- se apresuró a exclamar Root tomando prestadas varias pistolas del apartamento de Shaw.

Llegaron al puerto justo pasada la media noche. No se veía ni escuchaba nada. Todo parecía estar en calma.

-Separémonos, la encontraremos antes. Si la máquina te habla, avísanos – dijo Harold.

-Lo haré, aunque esta es una zona sin cámaras. Poco podrá ayudarnos.

John y Root se adentraron en el puerto armados con un arsenal de pistolas, cada uno por un lado.

Harold se quedó en el vehículo por si veía algo extraño.

El corazón le latía a Root a mil por hora. Estaba atenta a cualquier señal, aunque no parecía haber señales de vida en aquel lado de la ciudad.

-Por el hala oeste no se ve nada- dijo John rodeando una pila de grandes contenedores.

-Por el hala este, de momento tampoco- respondió Root avanzando sigilosa- Un momento. Veo sombras.

-Ten cuidado. Voy para allá.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- exclamó Root saliendo a toda prisa de su escondite.

Desde allí veía la figura de Shaw de espaldas. La podía ver sosteniendo una pistola. Shameen no se había dado cuenta de que Root estaba a unas decenas de metros detrás y que corría hacia ella. Tampoco se había percatado de que dos tipos armados la apuntaban directamente subidos a un contenedor del puerto.

Root corrió todo lo que pudo.

Uno de los pistoleros abrió fuego contra Shaw y una bala le llegó al cuerpo. Root sacó sus pistolas y apuntó a los dos malhechores mientras no dejaba de correr hasta Shaw.

Con una puntería envidiable logró abatir a uno de ellos pero el otro seguía disparándoles.

-¡Shaw!- gritaba Root en un intento deseperado de alcanzarla -¡Cuidado!

Otra bala llegó al pecho de Shaw.

Root, al ver aquella horrible escena, se quedó en blanco. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Shaw no podía morir! Bajó las pistolas durante un segundo, aterrada por sus pensamientos, tiempo más que suficiente para que el pistolero la apuntara ahora a ella. El tipo apuntó y...


	6. Chapter 6

El tipo apuntó y…

Un segundo más y Root habría muerto de un certero disparo en la cabeza. Suerte que Shaw se había percatado y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano había conseguido levantar el brazo, apuntar y disparar primero matando a aquel hombre. Entonces Shameen se desplomó en el suelo del dolor.

-¡Shaw!- gritó Root saliendo de su ensimismamiento y llegando hasta donde ella estaba-¡Te han dado! ¡Te han dado!

Root la cogió entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí.

-Te han disparado dos veces Shaw - dijo con los ojos rallados a punto de empezar a llorar- Y aun así me has salvado.

-Tú también a mí- balbuceó Shaw.

-¿Cómo dices? Te han alcanzado dos veces.

-Sí, pero tñu has matado a uno de ellos y yo he aprendido de mis errores- dijo Shaw abriéndose la camisa con cuidado y dejando entrever el chaleco antibalas que se había puesto horas antes – Suerte que no me han disparado en la cabeza- intentó bromear.

Root la miró entre incrédula y aliviada.

-Gracias por venir a por mí, Root.

-Gracias por haberme salvado la vida- respondió sin dejarla de abrazar.

John había llegado a la escena momentos atrás pero al ver que la situación ya estaba controlada se había mantenido al margen. Intuía que no era momento de interrumpir. Dio media vuelta y fue hasta el vehículo donde esperaba Harold.

-¿Han encontrado a la señorita Shaw?- preguntó Harold -¿Y la señorita Groves? ¿Dónde está?- añadió en tono inquieto.

-Están bien- fue todo lo que dijo John con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras, entre los contenedores del puerto, Shameen seguía entre los brazos de Root.

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que jamás te voy a dejar sola si me necesitas, Root?- contestó Shameen parafraseando algo que ya Root le había dicho a ella días atrás.

Las dos mujeres se miraron algunos segundos y Root se acercó aún más a ella.

-Nunca debí dejarte ir- le susurró al oído.

-No me iré sino quieres – dijo por primera vez Shaw hablando totalmente enserio.

Root no pudo resistir ni un minuto más la tensión y se acercó a los labios de Shaw rozándolos con los suyos. Shaw intentó resistirse durante una milésima de segundo pero entonces comprendió que no podía luchar contra algo que había estado deseando desde tanto tiempo y abrió los labios para recibir el beso de Root. Las dos mujeres se besaron durante un buen rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo o del espacio. En ese momento sólo estaban ellas.

No volvieron a hacer caso del mundo exterior hasta que escucharon el ruido de un motor acercándose.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron deprisa del suelo y vieron el vehículo de Harold asomar por la esquina.

-Vamos, hay que irse, aquí no estamos seguras- dijo Shaw apoyándose en Root.

Se subieron en el vehículo de Harold y se marcharon del puerto rápidamente.

Root y Shaw, que iban sentadas en la parte de atrás del coche, apenas se miraron durante el trayecto hasta el centro de Nueva York, mirando siempre a través de las ventanillas. Sin embargo, sus caras delataban que había sucedido algo. Shaw tenía las mejillas rojas y Root una media sonrisa en su cara. Y lo más extraño, ninguna de las dos, especialmente Root, hablaron ni una sola palabra durante el recorrido.

-No creo que sea seguro ir a nuestra guarida aún- dijo Harold cuando merodeaban la zona del Midtown East.

-Desde luego- dijo John- Si necesitan algo, estaré localizable- dijo antes de bajarse del vehículo.

-¿Señoritas?- preguntó Harold.

-Creo que yo también me bajaré por aquí- añadió Root- Quizá haya algún buen espectáculo que ver en Broadway esta noche.

-Yo ya veré lo que hago, pero prometo no irme demasiado lejos - añadió Shaw.

Las dos mujeres se bajaron del coche y caminaron en direcciones separadas. El coche de Harold se fue rápidamente.

Shaw se dio la vuelta y gritó:

-¡No me iré si no quieres…!

Root se paró en seco y sonrió. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba Shaw esperándola.

La agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la miró a los ojos sonriendo justo antes de posar sus labios en los de ella.

Shaw respondió al beso y también la apretó contra sí. Pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Root contra el de ella.

-Pensaba que lo de antes había sido por un shock debido a las balas- bromeó Root.

Shaw apretó los labios de forma sexy.

-Puede ser que todavía me dure el shock...o puede que esté loca...

-O ambas- añadió Root.

Shaw se rió.

-Vamos...

Cogió de la mano a Root y la arrastró un par de manzanas hasta su apartamento.


End file.
